


Fill Me In (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Steve takes care of drunk Y/N after meeting her at a party.





	Fill Me In (Steve Harrington x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; alcohol, party

I’ve been eyeing Steve Harrington since I transferred here in Hawkins High School. There was no way I’d talk to him though; he was popular and probably the cutest guy in school. A nobody like me wouldn’t stand a chance with a guy like him.

Especially now at a house party where there were a bunch of sexy girls, Steve would never notice me. The least I could do was admire him from afar and get drunk to forget the fact that I will never be with him.

Getting drunk was ideal for me but getting too drunk to even stand up straight was not the plan. Matter of fact, walking up to Steve and talking to him wasn’t either. ‘Hey.’

‘Oh, hi. You’re Y/N right? You got to Hawkins about a month ago I believe?’ In my mind I told myself to get the hell out of there before I embarrassed myself, but my body didn’t respond.

'Yeah, I’m new here. I didn’t know you knew about me or even knew my name.’

His cheeks turned pink as he lightly scratched his head, 'It’s kind of hard to miss when someone as pretty as you come into town.’

Uncontrollably, I started smiling. I was too drunk to care that I probably looked stupid. As I grabbed his cheek, I caressed him with my thumb. 'Thank you for the compliment.’

Steve chuckled, 'You’re really drunk. Want me to take you home?’

'No, I want to dance with you.’

'You’re barely standing. C'mon let me take you home.’ He grabbed onto my sides and carefully took me outside, then into his car.

As he put his seatbelt on, he strapped me up as well. 'Where’s your address.’

'Uh, I don’t know.’ I was too drunk to know where I was going and I’ve only been here a month, I didn’t memorize my address. 'Sorry.’

'It’s alright. You can stay with me until you’re better.’ He smiled at me before he started driving.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

As Steve tucked me in his bed, he pulled up a chair and sat next to me. 'The waters on the nightstand if you need, okay?’

'Why are you so nice to me? We just met.’ Although I loved his company, I was curious to why he was kind to someone that he barely knew.

'I guess I’ll admit, I had a crush on you ever since I saw you.’ He bit his lip, then continued. 'Sounds corny right? I’m sorry.’

'No, don’t be sorry because I sort of have a crush on you too.’

He smiled as he grabbed onto my hand, 'If you haven’t approached me today, I’d never thought that you and me would even be a thing.’

'Then I’m glad I did.’ I slowly leaned into him but he backed away slowly. My heart shattered, confused and also upset. 'Oh.’

'Y/N, I would love to kiss you but I want you to remember the first time.’ Steve tucked in my hair behind my ear. 'Tomorrow when you’re all sobered up, we can go on a date and start from there.’

Smiling lightly from a sense of relief, I slowly nodded. It was cute how he wanted the moment to be at a right time and be special. 'I’d love that. If I do forget all of this, can you fill me in on everything?’

'Of course.’ He laughed then kissed me on my forehead. 'Goodnight, Y/N.’


End file.
